


Folie à Deux

by sinecura



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending - Hannibal Finale, Blood and Gore, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, M/M, TV reference, Violence, hannigram first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecura/pseuds/sinecura
Summary: No adultery is bloodless.





	Folie à Deux

Will felt light-headed. His lips were slick with blood and with every heaving breath, he swallowed some and it made his lungs shake.

Hannibal’s grip on his hand was strong despite his injuries. He held him tight like Will was going to fall right through his fingers, slippery and evasive as always to collapse onto blood-dampened concrete.

He wasn’t sure what compelled him to pull Will so close, but it felt right. Their cautious embrace made the violence taste sweeter.

When Will was standing, he steadied one soiled hand on the small of his back and the other just underneath his ribs, gazed down at his bloody face with shining eyes.

“This is all I ever wanted for you, Will. For both of us.”

His voice wavered slightly, syllables falling from his lips choppily like torrential rain, getting stuck on his tongue and behind his teeth as he raked air into his lungs and felt Will’s shoulders trembling from the effort to stay upright.

He watched Will swallow, eyes skittering across the roof to take in their surroundings in the dark; the broken body, the smell of copper and salt and lightning burning the air, the crashing sound of the sea from behind him, his own shirt sticking to his back, a cacophony of sensation.

“It’s beautiful,” he whispered, rough and raspy, a delicate smile twisting up the corners of his mouth as he met Hannibal’s eyes. His pupils were blown and his mouth was slightly open, breathing shallowly as they swayed in place, the breeze from the coast rocking them like docked boats.

Hannibal barely smiled back, exhaling roughly through his nose as he clutched Will to his body, fingers flexing against his sticky shirt, and Will nudged his temple against the side of his nose, heads pressed together as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel. Hannibal was firm and well-built, broad shoulders sloping down to a trim, narrow waist and Will clutched him there, his other hand resting on his shoulder like they were going dancing, waltzing arm-in-arm towards the edge of the world.

Will felt a gentle pressure at the hinge of his jaw and huffed a pleased sound, Hannibal’s lips cool and soft against his slick skin and he dropped his mouth open to see what Hannibal would do, if he would find purchase again or back away from the movement, knowing it had been felt.

Hannibal’s grip tightening against his side was his wordless answer.

Will pulled away to meet Hannibal’s eyes, swallowed the lust curling thick in the back of his mouth, sweet and viscous, making his words come out slow and sensual. “I asked Bedelia if you were in love with me.” He licked his lips surreptitiously.

Hannibal reached up and softly touched the nape of Will’s neck where his hair was knotted with congealed blood. “Why are you telling me?”

Will’s grip of his shoulder tightened slightly, fingers grazing the seam where Hannibal’s arm met his shoulder. “I thought you should know.”

Hannibal eyes crinkled at the corners, his face otherwise blank as it often was. “Were you happy with her answer?”

“Me, happy?” he chuckled softly, ignoring the lancing pain that came when his chest heaved. “I’m not sure I’m meant to be happy.”

“Maybe not,” Hannibal said as his thumb stroked behind Will’s ear. “It is uncommon for people like us, considering the things that we do, what we are capable of.”

“Us?” Will whispered, leaning forward into the magnetic pull of the arms holding him so close, tethering him to the edge of the cliff.

Hannibal smiled slightly, blink and Will would’ve missed it and before he knew it Hannibal’s thin lips were against his, closed but forceful and he closed his eyes, heart rattling in his ribcage for the split-second it took him to decide whether to accept the advance, though he knew he had accepted it when he found him in front of Primavera a lifetime ago.

Will sighed and let his jaw unclench and when he did, Hannibal twined his fingers into his curls and tugged slightly, encouraging Will to open up more. Their kiss tasted like blood and pain and risk and purpose and Will’s split lip was throbbing from Hannibal’s tongue laving over it like a cat cleaning its wounds. In any other circumstance, he would’ve found it strange and even disliked it, but he couldn’t ignore the heat curling deep in his belly at the deliberate contact, at Hannibal’s attempt at a soothing gesture and leaned into it, opening his mouth to meet that clever tongue with his own.

Hannibal’s hand on the small of his back drew him close so their hips were aligned and Will let himself be consumed by his hunger, grabbing stained fabric tight as Hannibal swallowed his tiny, broken moans and pleased huffs of breath as they finally became one, the tension that had been building since the day they met snapping like the crack of a whip and the sudden need struck him so heavily that he felt weak in the knees.

Hannibal pulled back to kiss the corner of his mouth, his scruffy cheek. “Will, oh Will,” he repeated like a prayer, clutching him against his chest as Will’s legs threatened to give out from under him and he cradled his head in his hands.

“My dearest friend,” he said, voice thick with emotion as Will caught his breath and coughed weakly once, twice. “It is truly a shame I could not have loved you sooner, under different circumstances.”

“Your love was my death wish,” Will rasped, face resting flat against Hannibal’s collarbone.

“I am grateful I got to taste you once,” he said seriously as he reached under Will’s jaw and held his face in his hands, forcing their eyes to meet. “I atoned for you, repented for you, waited for you in Venice where I knew you would find me. I traded a life of luxury to look into your eyes and experience your surrender.”

“This is not a surrender.” A thin stream of blood flowed from the corner of Will’s mouth as he spoke. “And you don’t repent, you have no religion.”

“Why worship an unseen God when I can have you, Will?”

Will closed his eyes. “I have a wife, a son who you tried to have killed at the hands of the Great Red Dragon. You’re irreverent, you’re wicked –"

Hannibal silenced him with a kiss and Will collapsed into it, tongues slotting together as he wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck.

“You’ll be the death of me yet,” he panted when they parted once more. Hannibal smiled kindly.

“I should hope so.”


End file.
